


Coming back

by JaneDou



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: Умерев, Ианто, как и говорил Джек, видит только темноту. Но вдруг в темноте появляется девушка, излучающая золотистое сияние и предлагающая вернуться на Землю к любимому. Ну как тут устоять?





	Coming back

Капитан Джек Харкнесс понятия не имел, сколько просидел на лавочке в том коридоре. Весь ужас того, что он совершил, окончательно поселился у него в душе, причиняя жгучую боль. Он только что своими руками убил внука. Родную кровь. Кто же он после этого?  
Джек повернулся на звук открывающейся двери и увидел замершую на пороге дочь. Встретится со взглядом полным боли, презрения и ненависти было невыносимо трудно. Он словно прожигал насквозь. Единственное, на что Джек надеялся, так что прежде чем закрыть дверь, Эллис все же увидела, что он безумно сожалеет о смерти Стивена. О прощении он и не думал, потому что понимал – дочь не простит его никогда. И в этом Харкнесс ее понимал.  
Поднявшись, мужчина направился к выходу, и едва выйдя за дверь, буквально столкнулся с Гвен.  
\- Джек! Слава Богу! Что произошло? Мы убегали от солдат, когда дети вдруг снова закричали, - начала выпытывать валлийка.  
\- 456 больше нет, - немного хриплым голосом ответил Капитан.  
\- Прекрасно, - с облегчением выдохнула женщина, но расслабиться себе не позволила. Ее что-то насторожило в голосе Джека. Внезапное понимание было сродни удару. – Кто?  
\- Стивен. Мой внук, - он глубоко вздохнул, и закрыл глаза. – Я устал, Гвен. Я так устал. Устал вести себя, будто все в порядке, хоронить дорогих. – Мужчина резко выдохнул. - Нам нужно сейчас хорошенько отдохнуть. Тебе в особенности.  
\- Джек, я и не знала, - в шоке пробормотала Купер. – Мне так жаль…  
\- Черт, Гвен, почему? Почему страдают самые близкие мне люди?   
\- Эта работа приносит кучу неприятностей и боли, Джек. Ты прав. Нам сейчас нужно отдохнуть. Только… – Гвен слегка смутилась, но все же сказала: - Ты пока не можешь уйти. Я знаю, что тебе сейчас больше всего на свете хочется убраться отсюда подальше, но еще хотя бы пару дней тебе придется подождать. Ианто…  
Имя больно резануло слух.  
\- О нем позаботится Лондонский Торчвуд, - сухо прервал женщину Джек.  
\- Нет, - отрезала Купер. – Я знаю, как Торчвуд «заботится» о погибших. Джек, у Ианто была жизнь вне Института. Сестра, племянники, шурин, друзья. Я не собираюсь забирать у них ту оставшуюся после него малость в виде могилы, куда можно прийти. Даже тебе когда-то захочется прийти туда.  
\- Гвен…  
\- Он любил тебя. И ты его любил. Я не в праве приказывать тебе, да и не собиралась, но прошу тебя как друг. Останься на церемонию. И не говори, что не хочешь попрощаться.  
Джек смотрел на женщину, и понимал, что она тоже держится из последних сил.  
\- Хорошо.

На церемонию собралось очень много народа. Рианон, ее дети и муж, люди, с которыми Джонс учился в университете, и с которыми до сих пор поддерживал связь. Теперь уже 26 выживших после взрыва в первом Торчвуде, друзья, не имеющие никакого отношения в работе почившего. И все, до одного, искренне скорбели.  
Джек не мог объяснить, что чувствует. Это была странная смесь из горя от потери любимого человека, необъяснимой благодарности к пришедшим и гордости, шептавшей «Смотри, сколько людей любят этого настырного валлийца»  
Признаться, Харкнесс думал, что Рианон его возненавидит, но к его огромному изумлению, женщина сама попросила Джека не только присутствовать на церемонии, но и сказать несколько слов. Как мужчина не отпирался, ему все же пришлось говорить.  
\- Одной из первых моих мыслей после знакомства с Ианто была «Боже, ну до чего же он упрямый!», - Харкнесс улыбнулся воспоминанию. – В тот момент я и предположить не мог, кем и чем станет для меня этот человек. Тогда он, только что переживший смерть многих близких и сам едва выживший, не давал мне проходу. Поджидал у офиса, на стоянке. Что я мог сделать? Только принять его на работу. И об этом я не пожалел ни разу. Ианто Джонс – один из самых светлых, добрых, понимающих, преданных и любящих людей, кого я знал. А знал я очень и очень многих. Он был умным, решительным, храбрым, и верным. Он всегда поддерживал и меня и остальных сотрудников Торчвуда в самые темные времена. На этого человека можно было положиться во всем.   
Я счастлив, что был частью его мира, и безгранично благодарен ему за то, что он был частью моего.  
Когда гроб опустили в землю, Джеку вдруг показалось, что он остался совершенно один. В тот момент он не подумал ни о Гвен, ни о Ризе, ни о Докторе, ни о Марте, ни о Роуз, ни о Микки или Джекки. Ушел еще один любимый. Казалось бы, что это такое для бессмертного Капитана Джека Харкнесса? Но именно для него это было больнее всего.

***  
Вокруг была непроглядная темнота, и на секунду мужчине показалось, что он ослеп. Но только на секунду, потому что спустя несколько мгновений он увидел красивый золотистый свет, который становился все ярче. Свет не слепил, но позволял видеть на несколько метров вокруг, хотя в пустоте ничего и не освещал. Это сияние шло от симпатичной молодой девушки.  
\- Кто ты? – спросил мужчина.  
\- Я Злой Волк. Я создаю себя и несу жизнь. Пойдем со мной, - блондинка протянула руку.  
\- Куда?  
\- Туда, где тебя ждут. На Землю.  
Мужчина не помнил зачем, но чувствовал, что ему очень нужно вернуться туда. Он в нерешительности взял девушку за руку, и позволил ей себя вести.  
«-Я устал, Гвен. Я так устал.»  
«- Черт, Гвен, почему? Почему страдают самые близкие мне люди?»   
\- Кто это? Я его знаю, я чувствую это, но не могу вспомнить.  
\- Не бойся. Скоро все прояснится.  
«– В тот момент я и предположить не мог, кем и чем станет для меня этот человек»  
\- Джек? Это Джек! Но…  
\- Я направил тебя. Дальше ты должен идти сам.  
«Спустя некоторое время я влюбился, и с каждым днем влюблялся в этого валлийца все больше и больше. В голубые глаза, в мягкую улыбку, в его акцент.»   
«Я счастлив, что был частью его мира, и безгранично благодарен ему за то, что он был частью моего.»  
Следующая сцена никак не вписывалась в представление Ианто о Капитане Харкнессе. Они были на какой-то планете с двумя солнцами. Вокруг, куда не посмотри, был пустырь, и посреди этого пустыря сидел Джек Харкнесс и плакал, обращаясь к кому-то.  
\- Прости… Мне так жаль… Пожалуйста.  
У валлийца от этого зрелища защемило сердце. Он в безответном порыве провел рукой по щеке любимого.  
\- Джек…  
Судорожно всхлипнув, Джек начал озираться, будто что-то услышал.

Бар. Точно не земной. Джек приканчивает уже третью порцию какого-то коктейля, основой которого явно является вполне земная водка. Вдруг бармен передает ему записку, и показывает на высокого шатена в пальто, в котором Джонс без труда узнал Доктора. Харкнесс развернул записку. «Его зовут Алонсо»  
Проследив за взглядом Доктора вместе с Джеком, Ианто хмыкнул, и опять Джек начал смотреть по сторонам.  
\- Сводник! – прошипел валлиец, каким-то образом оказавшись рядом с выходящим из комнаты Повелителем времени.  
\- Ничего подобного, - тихо ответил тот, чем вверг мужчину в полный шок. – Просто не хочу, чтобы он спился. И отвечая на ваш вопрос, мистер Джонс, нет, я вас не вижу и не слышу. Знаете, у людей очень много интересных поверий. Одно из них гласит, что те, кого мы любим, и кто любит нас, даже после смерти остаются тут, с нами. Предполагаю, что вы тут, и сейчас здорово злы на меня. Прошу прощения, что пришлось вот так познакомить Джека с этим парнем, но это ему сейчас необходимо. Джеку нужен кто-то, чтобы пройти это время, вы так не считаете? - с этим Ианто не мог не согласиться. Он еще раз посмотрел на Джека. Тот уже во всю флиртовал с Алонсо. - А сейчас, с вашего позволения, мне нужно идти. Удачи, мистер Джонс.

***  
Опять темнота, но на этот раз какая-то душная и тесная. Сердце начало колотится, как бешенное. Попытка вытянуть руки в стороны не увенчалась успехом. После небольшого обследования легкий испуг перерос в настоящую панику: он в гробу! Намертво заколоченном, засыпанном землей гробу. Первым желанием было закричать, но голос отказался слушаться, и из горла вырвалось едва слышное хриплое сипение. В паническом ужасе мужчина начал рвать подкладку, и через минуту уперся руками в деревянную крышку. Неизвестно откуда взялись силы, но пробить крышку удалось с пятого удара. Вовремя задержав дыхание и закрыв глаза, Ианто Джонс начал пробиваться сквозь толщу грунта. Когда ему начало казаться, что было бы лучше остаться в ящике метр на два, его рука, наконец, ухватила пучок травы с поверхности. Глотая прохладный ночной воздух, который обжигал легкие, Ианто выбрался, и не в силах удержаться на ногах, сел, прислонившись к надгробию собственной могилы. Просидев так до рассвета, мужчина поднялся, и направился в единственное место, где мог, не привлекая лишнего внимания прийти в себя – на склад второго Торчвуда.

Спустя две недели, Америка

Ианто сидел за компьютером, и с недовольным видом барабанил пальцами по столу, ожидая доступа к каким-то файлам. Ситуация складывалась отнюдь не наилучшим образом. За последние сутки в больницах, домах престарелых никто не умер. Но это еще не все.  
На кануне во все мало-мальски серьезные службы безопасности было разослано одно единственное слово: «Торчвуд». Сначала Джонс покорно ждал, когда Джек додумается явиться на Землю и хоть что-то сделать, но когда этого не произошло, сам взялся за дело.

«Доступ запрещен»

 

\- Да что такое? – пробормотал мужчина, в очередной раз, пытаясь взломать базу ФБР. – С ЦРУ и то проще было.  
Два часа спустя, когда администратор третьего Торчвуда собирался сварить очередную чашечку кофе, в системе появился вирус, который должен был уничтожить любое упоминание об Институте.  
\- Наконец.  
Файл пришлось перехватить. По какой-то причине Джек, довольно хорошо разбирающийся в компьютерах, не пропустил файл через другие сервера и ІР адреса, что могло выдать его место нахождения и привести к немаленьким проблемам. Проделав все эти манипуляции, Ианто здраво рассудил, что кто-то из работников спецслужб пойдет в архив, чтобы узнать об Институте из бумажных носителей, и оказался прав. Подъехав к зданию архива, мужчина увидел девушку, входящую в холл. Время было позднее, и врядли она шла туда за подшивками газет. Подождав, пока она назовет свое имя и спустится, Ианто подошел к старому архивариусу.   
\- Добрый вечер, сэр. Меня зовут Джон Тернер, я из ЦРУ. Минут пять назад сюда должна была прийти моя коллега, мисс Драмонд, Эстер Драммонд. Я немного опоздал, и с вашего разрешения, пойду найду ее. Одной ей будет наверняка не так просто перерыть все эти папки.   
\- Да, конечно, проходите, - отвлеченно ответил мужчина.  
Около полу часа Ианто ходил за девушкой по архиву умудрившись ни разу не попасться ей на глаза. Через пол часа Джонс заметил, что к ним присоединился еще один человек. Они как раз подходили к секции с информацией о 456, когда за Эстер в открытую начал ходить Джек. Не желая начинать долгий разговор в здании архива, валлиец пошел наверх, и едва подойдя к лестнице, услышал тихий, еле слышный хлопок, подозрительно похожий на выстрел из пистолета с глушителем. Он притаился за одной из колонн, и достал пистолет, который зачем-то взял с собой. Всего минуту спустя к лестнице подбежала Драммонд, и спотыкаясь, побежала наверх.  
\- Черт!   
Ианто бегом поднялся за ней, и едва успел крикнуть:  
\- Падай! – и выстрелить в снайпера, который как раз целился в девушку. Подбежав к подстреленному, мужчина отпихнул автомат и содрал с него маску.  
\- О Боже… Он умрет? – в ужасе спросила Эстер. Ответил ей Джек, подошедший со стороны лестницы.  
\- Не беспокойся, сейчас никто не умирает.  
\- Хочешь поспорим? – прохрипел киллер, и Ианто расстегнул его жилет. К каркасу было прикреплено достаточно взрывчатки, чтобы разнести все, находящееся в радиусе 20 метров в пух и прах. Схватив девушку под руки, оба мужчины, не сговариваясь, побежали к окну и выпрыгнули из него, за секунду до того, как убийца нажал на детонатор. Приземлились все трое довольно удачно : в фонтан во дворе здания. Вынырнули они одновременно.  
\- Вы как, целы? – поинтересовался Джонс у Эстер и протянул ей руку. - Добрый вечер. Сейчас, конечно, не до этикета, но все же хоть представиться надо. Ианто Джонс.  
\- Эстер Драммонд, - ответила девушка, пожимая руку. – Но… Я думала вы мертвы.  
\- Ну, как видите, это не так, - улыбнулся валлиец. – Секретная операция. Теперь давайте-ка выберемся отсюда. Джек, ты в порядке?  
\- Я? Я прекрасно. Вот только пристрелю тебя, и станет еще лучше, - пообещал Харкнесс. Как только все выбрались, Джек хотел сказать еще что-то, но Джонс его опередил.   
\- Я тоже скучал, но это подождет. Давай угостим мисс Драммонд редконом, и исчезнем отсюда до появления полиции.  
Зайдя в квартиру несколько часов спустя Ианто сразу поинтересовался:  
\- Кофе? Или что-то покрепче?  
\- Ты жив, - только и смог сказать пораженный Харкнесс.  
\- Да, - протянул Ианто, отставляя пустые чашки, которые уже успел достать.  
\- И ты в Америке.  
\- Точно, - валлиец сел напротив Джека.  
\- И ты жив. Не хочешь объяснить как?  
\- Я мало что помню, - признался Джонс. – Помню, как умер, потом какие-то обрывки, фразы, как во сне.   
\- Какие?  
\- Я видел тебя. Ты говорил с Гвен, сказал, что устал. Потом ты говорил обо мне. Что и представить не мог… Я плохо помню. Потом был какой-то пустырь, и там был ты. Ты плакал. Я попытался тебя успокоить, обратился к тебе по имени.  
\- И прикоснулся к щеке, - потрясенно проговорил Капитан.  
\- Да. Потом ты очевидно, попытался напиться в каком-то баре, а Доктор свел тебя с тем парнем, Алонсо. Ну и разозлился же я тогда.  
\- И хмыкнул, - вспомнил Джек.  
\- И потом еще не раз хмыкал. Он же пьет только чай и клубничный дайкири. Клубничный дайкири, Джек! Нет, я ничего против этих напитков не имею, но… А про то, что он даже нормальный кофе варить не в состоянии, я вообще молчу.  
\- Ты все это время был со мной, - не веря сам себе произнес Джек, и подался вперед для поцелуя. Как всегда это был поцелуй со вкусом кофе. Лучшего кофе, который только можно представить. – Только я все же не понимаю, как ты вернулся.  
\- Сам теряюсь в догадках. Хотя я помню какой-то золотистый свет, и девушку блондинку.  
\- Роуз. Роуз Тайлер, - с широкой ухмылкой сказал Харкнесс.  
\- Та самая Роуз, которая сделала тебя бессмертным?  
\- Она самая. Значит… Ты теперь бессмертный?  
\- Как и все вокруг, - ни с того ни с сего выпалил Ианто, и кинулся к компьютерам. – Смотри, за последние 36 часов не было зарегистрировано ни одной смерти. Вообще ни… Джек? Джек, что ты делаешь? – спросил Джонс у Капитана, который подошел к нему со спины, и не обращая внимания на занятость валлийца, начал отвлекать того от работы: составлять дорожку из поцелуев от небольшой выемки за ухом, вниз по шее, до ключицы. – Джек, я пытаюсь работать, - уже с трудом произнес Ианто. – Джек, никто не умер в последние полтора дня.  
\- Я соскучился, - выдохнул Джек, и резко развернув стул, еще раз поцеловал любимого в губы.

***  
Машина на бешеной скорости петляла по песчаному берегу.  
\- Там сзади для тебя подарок! – крикнул Джек Гвен, и обратился к Рексу. – ЦРУшник, сделай что-то полезное!  
\- Уэльс безумен, - ответил мужчина, и достав из-под сидения автомат принялся палить по вертолету. Отстреляв две обоймы, Рекс почти не удивился, увидев в руках у брюнетки гранатомет, но все же спросил:  
\- Блин, ребята, вы кто такие?  
\- Торчвуд, - ответила Гвен, и выпустила по вертолету ракету.  
\- У меня другой вопрос, - подал голос водитель, на которого Купер с начала не обратила внимания, а оттого, услышав этот голос, и повернувшись к говорившему с явным валлийским акцентом, едва не выпустила оружие из рук. – Гвен Купер, какого черта ты решила меня похоронить?


End file.
